Días Negros y Dorados
by Vardan Mirza
Summary: Después de los días negros y dorados, el invierno llegará a su final. No te pongas triste, mira las estrellas con más felicidad. Cubiertos de plata, sin nada que dar. Volveremos a casa, nos volveremos a encontrar. / KuroTsukki, con intervenciones de otros personajes.
1. Un Nuevo Día

¡Hola! Esta vez será una serie de historias _cortas_. Es una continuación de mi fic anterior "_Solo esto no es Suficiente_"

_Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi._

_Resumen: Cambios, dudas e incomodas vergüenzas. _

* * *

><p><strong>『<strong>_**Un Nuevo Día**_**』**

* * *

><p>–Kei, despierta.<p>

El sonido de la voz de Akiteru resonó sobre la oscurecida habitación de su hermano. Todavía somnoliento, el menor refunfuñó mientras despejaba sus ojos. Nunca había tenido buen despertar, pero esos últimos días había estado molesto por algo en particular.

Se puso sus anteojos y abrió las cortinas para poder ver mejor. Eran los primeros días de su segundo año de bachillerato. Por más enfadado que estuviera tenía que llegar a tiempo a sus clases. No se trataba de un enfado común. Desde aquella noche con Kuroo hacia unas pocas semanas una incómoda presión se había apoderado de su pecho. El recuerdo de todo lo que pasó y la última promesa que el otro todavía no había concretado hacían que cada día pesara más que el anterior.

No contribuía en nada que eso fuera lo primero que se apoderara de su cabeza cada vez que despertaba.

.

.

.

La nueva clase de Tsukishima era más de lo mismo. Había caras conocidas, gente que ya sabía a qué atenerse con él y con la que él ya sabía cómo tratar. No quería estar ahí, no porque la mayoría evitara el contacto con él, sino porque no podía concentrarse en nada. Sentado como estaba, siempre que pretendía usar su cerebro –_ese idiota fastidioso_– lo miraba desde la distancia. Aunque estuviera a cientos de kilómetros y no supiera nada de él, al mismo tiempo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para no dejarlo en paz.

–Tsukki… ¿Te pasa algo?

Escuchó a su amigo, aquel chico tímido pero radiante que parecía ser el único capaz de acercarse y entrar con facilidad a la burbuja de escarcha donde él se solía ocultar.

–Esto... sé que no quieres que te moleste pero… ¡Es que llevas varios días así! ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te preocupa?

El chico de las pecas preguntó con temor. Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de alerta, su ceño se frunció y trató de protegerse de inmediato.

–Cierra la boc... –se interrumpió para después ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos que yacían apoyados sobre la mesa que tenía delante. De aquel refugio, una suave y avergonzada voz encontró su camino hacia la libertad.

–No es nada Yamaguchi, no te preocupes por mí.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo y el que se comportara de una forma tan extraña solo conseguía preocuparle más. El profesor iba entrando por la puerta, lo cual significaba que la clase iba a comenzar. Todos buscaron sus lugares. La tradicional reverencia cortó del todo la conversación.

.

.

.

La llegada de la tarde representaba una especie de salvación para el rubio. El entrenamiento vespertino era algo que lograba enfocar su mente en otras cosas.

Se notaba la turbulencia de los cambios recientes. Ennoshita, gracias al apoyo de todos, tenía la confianza suficiente para ser el nuevo capitán. Tanaka y Nishinoya no cabían dentro de sí al caer en cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su tercer año. La pareja de raros esperaba ansiosa la llegada de nuevos integrantes al equipo. Pero todos coincidieron en una cosa al ver entrar a Tsukishima dentro de aquel gimnasio. El aura altiva de aquel tipo simplemente había sido reemplazada por una de incomodidad.

–Hey, Tsukishima. ¿Estás bien?

–Si estás enfermo deberías descansar.

Eran las preguntas que todos tenían pero que solo Hinata y Kageyama se atrevieron a expresar. Yamaguchi salió en defensa de su amigo pidiendo que lo dejaran en paz, pero el rubio detuvo a los tres. Todavía podía despejar cualquier duda solo con ser un poco tajante.

–No pasa nada, solo comencemos ya.

Solo él estaba convencido de quién era el culpable de que todo el mundo hiciera preguntas impertinentes. Daba igual, solo quería tomar ya su pequeña ración de paz.

.

.

.

Al terminar se sentía satisfecho, el enano y el rey cada día estaban un poco más cerca. Tanto Yamaguchi como él se mataban a entrenar cada uno en lo suyo, y por el camino a sus casas sonreían mientras marchaban. Sonrisas de orgullo, entintadas con la sensación arrogante de sabérselas todas. Ingenuas al mismo tiempo, propias de su edad.

Tsukishima se despidió de su amigo, y el otro se perdió dentro de su casa. A solas, inició el viaje hacia su hogar. El silencio de la noche solo avivaba viejas preocupaciones. Correr atemorizado sería ridículo, él tenía opciones más civilizadas para apaciguarse. Música, y sus leales audífonos. Siempre ayudaban si el volumen estaba lo suficientemente alto.

La sombra oscura todavía estaba ahí, mirándolo. Solo se difuminaba un poco entre las notas.

.

.

.

Su casa estaba en paz, como siempre. Una organizada y metódica paz como la que él aparentaba. Su madre lo llamó a cenar junto a su hermano que pocas veces se podía permitir llegar. Hasta ese momento Kei agradecía que fuera una noche relativamente tranquila en su interior. Pero mientras comía dando pequeños bocados con la mirada perdida en el vacío, quedó demostrado que era demasiado pronto para alegrarse por nada.

–¿Por qué comes tan despacio? –le preguntó Akiteru con una sonrisa que le recordaba a la suya– Mi hermanito se ha enamorado, ¿A que si?

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Kei pudo evitar ahogarse con la comida mientras progresivamente se iba tiñendo de rojo. No quería aceptarlo ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó bastante serio.

–Nada, solo que desde que vine estás un poco extraño... Pero descuida, viéndote ahora ya me queda más claro.

–¿Qué te queda claro?

–Naaada. Que aunque seas tan alto puedes ser adorable de vez en cuando. ¿Verdad mamá?

Su madre, feliz, solo los observaba. Sus dos hijos poco a poco volvían a ser capaces de llevarse con normalidad.

–Si no tienes hambre te puedes levantar, yo me encargo de lo demás –le dijo a Kei para tranquilizarlo. Su sonrisa complaciente no ayudaba en nada a su objetivo.

No quería comer, tampoco tenía ánimos de irse a bañar después... solo quería que la molesta pesadez que sentía en su pecho se acabara. Terminó sus alimentos lo más rápido que pudo solo para dejar en claro a Akiteru que no tenía razón.

–Si me disculpan...

Se levantó de inmediato y llevó sus platos a lavar. Negar verbalmente cosas que no quería contar seria como cavar su propia tumba.

.

.

.

Conciliar el sueño era absolutamente imposible. La imagen del tipo que lo tenía en tal estado ya no solo se limitaba a estar y observar. Ahora también repetía sus palabras. –_Te hablare pronto, te lo prometo_–. Tsukishima maldijo mil veces habérselo creído. Escuchaba su risa, sus palabras de aliento, sus sentimientos... Era un disco que eclipsaba cualquier clase de música, uno que todas las noches sonaba sin parar.

Afuera de su mente, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido de un teléfono móvil vibrando sobre la madera. Tsukishima, harto ya de darle vueltas a lo mismo, decidió contestar aunque se tratara de un número desconocido. Cualquier cosa valía para acallar esa voz.

–¿Tsukki? Hola. Perdona por no haberte podido llamar antes.

–¿Cómo estás?

El rubio se quedó mudo, preguntándose si aquella voz era producto de su imaginación o si era la de verdad.

–¿...Tsukki?

–Bien, tengo sueño. Pero estoy bien.

–¿Y tú?

–Ahh... yo bien. Aquí preparándome para comenzar la universidad.

–Tú ya has comenzado tus clases, ¿Verdad?

...

Fue una conversación común, de cosas simples, sin ninguna insinuación… pero al mismo tiempo muy tranquilizadora. Le sirvió para deshacer un poco los nudos de su corazón. Largo rato después, cuando ésta terminó y ambos se despidieron. Tsukishima quedó tendido sobre su cama viendo hacia el techo de su habitación.

En aquella templada noche de mediados de abril descubrió, mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, que de verdad se sentía a gusto con esa voz. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tardaría mucho más para poder ponerla en palabras. Tanto, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kuroo seguiría estando ahí cuando eso sucediera.

Quería creer...

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Porque la felicidad de poder sentir que estas ahí me basta. <em>«_Nezami-ye Ganjavi_»

* * *

><p>Si les ha gustado agradecería saberlo. Trataré de actualizar pronto, depende de como me vaya de tiempo.<p>

En fin, gracias por leer. Hasta otra.


	2. Vagando

_Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Furudate Haruichi._

_Resumen: Decepciones, amistades y nuevos caminos._

* * *

><p><strong>『<em>Vagando<em>****』**

* * *

><p>Más o menos cada cinco semanas Kenma y Kuroo realizaban juntos un ritual muy singular. Aunque el segundo ya estuviese en la universidad y no siguiera siendo el chico de al lado del primero, no significaba que había que perder las buenas costumbres.<p>

–_En el distrito Shinjuku, vecindario Takadanobaba, bajarse en la estación Shimoochiai y caminar hacia el sur bordeando el rio Kanda, frente al parque Ochiai..._

Kenma repasaba las señas en su mente mientras caminaba en las estrechas calles buscando el dichoso edificio. Hacia demasiado calor para ser primavera esa mañana de sábado y el chico estaba viviendo una aventura de esas que no le gustaban para nada pero de verdad era necesario ir, y lo más raro, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Al borde del hartazgo después del sol y de subir cinco pisos, tocó la puerta del único apartamento que había en aquel lugar. Sin saludar ni dejándolo entrar, aquella figura alta que le abrió la puerta comenzó a bromear.

–Ohoho, no estabas mintiendo.

–Ya lo tienes casi negro otra vez cabeza de pudin-kun –dijo revolviendo bruscamente el pelo de Kenma.

–Hola Kuro.

Esa era su forma de decirle que se alegraba de verlo pero Kenma estaba irritado igual.

–Un pudin muy oloroso, por cierto –dijo olisqueándose la mano con la que lo había tocado.

–No hagas eso.

Kenma notó que Kuroo se veía un poco más descuidado desde la última vez que lo había visto y que el piso era bastante pequeño, al menos parecía que su retorcido sentido del humor seguía estando intacto.

.

.

.

–¿Lo trajiste?

–Sep.

Kenma le arrojó la caja con el tinte rubio que cargaba en su mochila mientras Kuroo le lanzó una botella con agua fría desde la cocina. Era peligroso pero no es que estuviera muy lejos, y tanto practicar juntos hacia que casi nunca fallaran lances así.

Desde que Tora le había dicho que se parecía a la chica del aro por su cabello negro, Kenma había comenzado a teñírselo. La primera vez que lo hizo el solo fue una completa molestia y Kuroo lo tomó como ejemplo para tratar de hacer algo con su pelo rebelde. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles pero al menos descubrió que ayudarle a Kenma en lo suyo era relativamente sencillo.

–Ten, sécate el sudor con esto –dijo tirándole una toalla.

Mientras Kenma bebía sentado en el centro de la pequeña sala de estar, en la cocina Kuroo sacó las cosas de la caja. Se puso un par de guantes y comenzó a preparar el tinte como siempre lo había hecho.

–¿Tu mamá todavía no ha regresado de Shounan? –preguntó Kenma.

–No, sigue allá.

–Parece estar animada... de alguna forma.

La última vez que fueron a Miyagi, durante aquel entrenamiento-fiesta de fin de semana, pasaron ciertas cosas en Tokio y cuando Kuroo regresó a casa ésta se había transformado en un pesado campo de batalla.

Durante esos días Kenma se vio en una situación casi surreal. Kuroo estaba con él, ahí, en su misma habitación, pero era como si no estuviera. Solo estaba sentado en el piso. Sin decir nada veía con melancolía hacia la ventana aunque le diera en la cara el sol del atardecer, pensando en quien sabe qué. Solo podía especular los detalles, Kuroo nunca los quiso contar.

Él siempre dio por hecho que Kuroo estaría a su alrededor, incluso después de que se graduara. Sea para jugar juntos, para fastidiarse un rato, para evitar que lo atropellaran por ir distraído en la calle... verlo de esa forma le cambió las reglas del juego.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer para animarlo. Aunque podía jugar en paz, Kenma se sentía muy incómodo. Quería que Kuroo volviera a ser el de antes, y por primera vez, sintió que no saber cómo tratar a las personas le estaba pasando factura.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que había sido Kuroo en su vida, y que eso no tenía que olvidarlo jamás.

Kuroo salió de la cocina con un tazón mediano en sus manos, al verlo, Kenma puso la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

–Pues, tú dirás…

.

.

.

–Has tu cabeza un poco hacia adelante.

Kuroo fue dividiendo el pelo de Kenma en varias secciones utilizando una especie de peine-cepillo que iba en la caja. Tranquilo y con mano firme fue aplicando poco a poco la mezcla en las raíces, tratando de emparejarlas con el resto.

El proceso, cuando había sido en su casa, siempre era lento y silencioso. Kenma, aunque no quería ser molesto, quería que esta vez fuera diferente.

–No le has contado nada, ¿Verdad?

–He estado hablando con él pero no quiero contarle nada innecesario.

–Estar enamorado es fantástico, deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Kuroo no era del tipo de persona que se amedrentara ante las dificultades, pero su padre había reventado contra el suelo su cristalina imagen de la felicidad al liarse con aquella pelandusca. Astillarse con los restos de aquella imagen mientras sus padres se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza día sí y día también grabó en su mirada muchas cosas que hubiera preferido no conocer, sobre todo, una profunda decepción.

No había forma de que pudiera adaptarse a algo como eso.

Con esa mirada se graduó, no pudo despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo ni de su entrenador como le hubiera gustado, no fue capaz de llorar con el diploma en sus manos como todos lo hacían, ni tampoco lo celebró con sus compañeros de curso.

Solo quería regresar a casa de Kenma lo más rápido posible.

Antes de volver a descender a los infiernos prefería aferrarse en silencio a él, lo más que pudiera.

Los padres de Kenma no se opusieron a ello, y así estuvo hasta que su madre pudo alquilar el piso cerca de la universidad en el que ambos estaban ahora.

–Has tu cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Cuando Kenma lo hizo pudo ver directamente los abstraídos ojos de aquel joven, que cuidadosamente repasaba las raíces de la parte delantera de su pelo.

–Esta cosa es demasiado sofocante, todavía no me acabo de acostumbrar.

Era la misma mirada, y la misma lengua. Tan diferente a los viejos días.

–¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes algo de él?

El rostro del ahora único pelinegro se descompuso por un momento, aun así siguió a lo suyo.

–Ni sé, ni me importa.

...

–Bien, esto ya está...

–Enciende la consola y juega algo en lo que esperas –dijo señalando el televisor mientras se iba a la cocina a deshacerse de los guantes y demás sobras.

Necesitaba despejar sus ojos.

Por el fuerte olor del tinte, o quizás por otras cosas...

.

.

.

Kenma, aun con el torso desnudo, salió de la regadera y secó su ahora flamante cabello rubio con una toalla limpia.

–Lánzala, la colgare por aquí.

Kuroo le tenía preparado un espejo para que se viera.

–¿Y? ¿Está bien así, señor cliente? –dijo en son de burla.

–Te hubieras metido a un curso de cosmetología en lugar de estudiar derecho.

–Nunca en esta vida.

A ambos les hizo gracia y sonrieron.

–Gracias, Kuro.

–Nada, en la estación donde bajaste hay una tienda de ramen –dijo sacándose del bolsillo un poco de dinero– ya estás tardando en traerme algo de comer…

Kenma ya estaba jugando otra vez, fingiendo no haber escuchado eso último.

Podía hacer muchas cosas por él, ir solo a comprar no era una de ellas.

.

.

.

Varias horas de juegos y comida después, el móvil de Kuroo sonó al ritmo de una lenta tonada de rock en un idioma que Kenma desconocía. El pelinegro rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él, y se disculpó mientras salía a hablar al balcón.

Vio una traza del viejo Kuroo en esa acción, y eso llenó al gato de curiosidad. Pasado un rato se asomó al balcón sigilosamente para espiar. No alcanzaba a escuchar porque Kuroo se había encerrado tras una puerta corrediza pero logró ver a su amigo hablar animadamente, incluso sonreír.

–_Estar enamorado es fantástico, ¿eh?_

Kenma se puso a pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado él si su mundo se hubiera cortado como le pasó a Kuroo. Por detenerse en ello, el otro lo descubrió y trató de ocultarse para que no lo siguiera vigilando.

Cuando volvió a entrar en aquel pequeño salón, Kenma lo recibió agitando su pelo sensualmente como en los anuncios de shampoo.

–¿Qué tiene "él" que no tenga yo? –dijo en un gracioso tono de voz, apenas capaz de contener la risa.

–Anda, calla, cotilla –le contestó riéndose, y tirándole la toalla que estaba secándose en el balcón.

Definitivamente, el Kuroo de esos días ya no era tan fácil de leer como aquel que siempre conoció.

Quizás él también se había complicado un poco.

Cruzar media ciudad bajo el sol, hacer un par de bromas tontas aunque no estuviera seguro de cómo, quedarse a dormir en un lugar desconocido...

Si era por Kuroo...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Viendo a mi alrededor un mundo ruidoso y animado, solo me queda esconder la tristeza en mi corazón.<em> «_Nena Ivošević - Kao da me Nema_»

* * *

><p>Me he inspirado en dos canciones llamadas <em>Bezdelnik<em>, de la banda de rock soviética _Kinó_.

Vendrán días más felices, como todo en la vida. Cualquier piedra que me quieran tirar, en los reviews, por favor.

Gracias por leer, y hasta otra.


	3. Bandana Roja

_Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Furudate Haruichi._

_Resumen: Sueños, tentaciones y pequeñas acciones._

* * *

><p><strong>『<em>Bandana Roja<em>****』**

* * *

><p>Kuroo viajaba dentro de una burbuja de cristal en un espacio salpicado por millones de estrellas coloreadas y nebulosas rojas. En un punto, la burbuja comenzó a detenerse lentamente. Frente a él, etéreas pero deslumbrantes, aparecieron dos ánimas vaporosas con forma humana.<p>

La altura de la mujer que aparentaba más juventud que vejez, no se podía comparar con la del muchacho al abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

–Mi precioso niño ya se ha convertido en un hombre –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

Desde el momento en que aquella mujer soltó al joven ambos espíritus se desvanecieron en un soplo y súbitamente la burbuja explotó. Kuroo ahora flotaba en el vació, sin poder oponer la menor resistencia.

Cayó suavemente, como una hoja, sobre un mar infinito de espesa agua escarlata. Observaba extasiado que en lo alto se hallaba la luna más deslumbrante que hubiera visto jamás. Sin darse cuenta, luz negra comenzó a correr por sus venas mientras se hundía lentamente en las profundidades. Todo empezó a opacarse y resonó en sus oídos como un eco la última palabra de aquel espectro femenino.

–Cuídate...

Kuroo levantó su mano hacia lo alto sin poder dejar de descender, y sus ojos gradualmente comenzaron a cerrarse.

Cuando todo quedó negro, despertó.

Las cortinas bloqueaban la luz del sol. Agitado y completamente empapado en sudor, se sacudió para despabilarse del todo. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba un mes viviendo de esa forma, los sueños eran recurrentes, pero de todas maneras no es como si pudiera contarle a alguien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Nunca fue su estilo hablar de cosas tristes a los demás.

De cara al público, en la universidad, por las calles, en las llamadas de Tsukki o de su madre, Kuroo era capaz de desenvolverse muy bien y disimular pensamientos incómodos. Lo que aprendió como capitán no solo era útil en la cancha y también ayudaba que nadie en la gran ciudad se preocupara especialmente por su existencia.

O eso pensaba él.

–Es como un gato abandonado, ¿no crees?

–¿Quién?

–Ese chico.

Kuroo en esos momentos esperaba pacientemente en una mesa a que le llevaran lo que había ordenado.

–Viene todos los días, dos veces, siempre a las mismas horas. Pide un tazón de ramen sencillo, come y se va... ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

–No mamá, no suelo vigilar de esa forma a los clientes.

–Shiho, hija... a este paso no te vas a casar nunca.

–No estoy tan desesperada como para enrollarme con un cliente.

Las dos mujeres eran las únicas personas que trabajaban en aquel pequeño restaurante cercano a la estación del metro y de nombre Kumaiya.

Ryoko era una señora en sus cincuentas, ni muy alta ni muy rellena pero muy fresca, de esas señoras que gritan más que hablan y no tienen pelos en la lengua. Shiho, la otra flor de aquel rosal, era joven, bien proporcionada y de largos cabellos castaños. Muchos hombres dirían que era hermosa y dedicada, pero sus miradas de indiferencia podían petrificar hasta al comensal más entusiasta.

Ambas, uniformadas con un traje blanco y una bandana roja alrededor de su cuello, seguían cuchicheando atrás de la barra sobre aquel misterioso personaje.

–Shiho, nunca he dicho que te cases con el primer viejo que aparezca por la puerta.

–Faltaría más –dijo la joven con ironía.

–¿En serio no te da curiosidad? Es tan alto y de tan buen ver... Llévale esto y averigua quien es, anda –dijo la señora, echando más caldo y fideos al tazón.

No era la primera vez que su madre sacaba el tema y ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de lo mismo, pero la única manera de que se quedara satisfecha era dándole el gusto de ir y tener unas palabras con aquel muchacho.

–Está bien, dame eso –dijo la más joven, arrebatándo el plato.

De mala gana y con cara de pocos amigos, Kumai Shiho, soltera de 23 años, procedía a entregar su orden.

.

.

.

De cerca, el chico no parecía ser mayor que ella, estaba pensativo, hasta triste podría decir. Empezaba a imaginarse porqué su madre estaba siendo tan pesada por él.

–Éste tiene mucho, no puede ser el mío –dijo Kuroo cuando vio el tazón tan cargado.

–Es un regalo de mi madre. Tiene curiosidad por saber quién eres, nada más. Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado –dijo la mesera tratando de ser amena.

Kuroo la miró extrañado, pero dio las gracias de todas formas.

Cuando Shiho estaba a punto de dejar la mesa pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de su madre, quien desde la puerta de la cocina le hizo una señal con su boca dándole a entender que se quedara y cumpliera con su misión o se atuviera a las consecuencias. Shiho, de nuevo en una encrucijada, prefirió continuar antes que tener otro round con su mamá.

–Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿Tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Kuroo sonrió y dejó salir un leve suspiro. ¿Dónde habría escuchado eso antes? Recordó aquel día que quiso crear una conversación con Tsukishima y se imaginó de inmediato que ella trataba de aplicar la misma receta con él.

–¿Usas el nombre de tu madre para cubrir tus deseos? –dijo sin verla mientras revolvía sus fideos.

–No, para nada, solamente...

–¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –dijo relajado–. Estoy en mi primer año de universidad, vivo solo por aquí cerca y como se me quema hasta el agua vengo a comer al restaurante más barato de la zona.

–¿A qué te refieres con restaurante barato? –Dijo un poco irritada por su actitud.

La seguridad de la expresión que Kuroo hacia al hablar hizo que se derrumbara por completo la imagen que ella tenía sobre él.

–Si es por pena que ha venido a hablar conmigo no es necesario que se preocupe más, señorita mesera –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

–¡Shiho! Me llamo Shiho –dijo asustada quitando la mano– ¿Qué pena vas a dar tú? –Exclamó por lo bajo mientras se retiraba.

Un sinvergüenza, eso es lo que era y lo peor era que la había tomado con la guardia baja.

Eso no iba a quedar así.

.

.

.

La próxima vez que el pelinegro apareció en la entrada del Kumaiya, Shiho enarboló su bandera de batalla antes de acercarse a él. Iba decidida a cobrar venganza pero el aspecto del muchacho era peor que el de la noche anterior.

–Perdóname por lo de ayer, no quería dar a entender que tu restaurante es malo –dijo arrepentido.

Shiho estaba confundida, los de su tipo jamás se entregarían de esa forma. El pillo melancólico había apaciguado al tigre de Siberia, así que no arrancaría su cuello esta vez.

–Bueno, si es así, no pasa nada.

–Me llamo Kuroo Tetsuro, mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una de sus sonrisas de presunto aspecto inofensivo–. Voy a querer el mismo ramen de siempre, por favor.

–¿Por qué siempre pides lo más barato?, ¿no te aburre?

–Lo que dije anoche no es mentira, vivo solo y mis padres están separados. Si aburre, pero no quiero ser una carga para mi madre.

El chico no le generaba ninguna confianza pero Shiho notaba en su cara que eso era algo con lo que no jugaría.

–¿De verdad quieres saber estas cosas?

–Pues, la verdad es que no –dijo muy en serio la chica–. Yo también te dije la verdad. Mi madre se pone muy pesada cuando cree que ha aparecido un buen partido para mí y no para de machacármelo.

–Pero ya que estamos, si quieres hablar, adelante. Es tiempo que me mantendrás fuera de la barra de todas maneras –dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba en el asiento– y quizás te convenga mantener feliz a la cocinera...

–Dos de ramen de cerdo con huevo para los jóvenes –dijo la susodicha, apareciendo como si hubiera sido invocada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kuroo estaba en un compromiso, el tazón era doscientos cincuenta yenes más caro de lo que solía gastar, pero no había catado carne en semanas y el cerdo olía tan bien... Kumai-san, quien controlaba la escena desde la distancia, sabía llegar muy bien al segundo corazón de los hombres.

–No te preocupes, no te lo cobrará.

–Espero que sea en serio que no te estás haciendo ilusiones. No te lo puedo pagar, y ya tengo alguien a quien quiero.

Lo dijo de una manera tan convencida y misteriosamente cautivadora que Shiho decidió ignorar el juicio que había hecho sobre él.

–¿Eh? ¿Un hombre que no se convertirá en un pulpo teniendo la oportunidad? –dijo con ácida incredulidad–. Hasta no ver, no creer.

–Pues ya lo verás. Dijo Kuroo, dando un desesperado mordisco a la carne.

.

.

.

Pasaban los días, y los sueños seguían apareciendo, sin embargo, la chica de la bandana roja se abría paso en el corazón de Kuroo. Ambos congeniaron muy bien.

Habían conversado sobre muchas cosas, Shiho le contaba sobre esa parte de la ciudad, sobre el negocio y sobre su madre. Kuroo le contaba cómo había vivido hasta entonces, sobre Kenma, el voleibol y las razones que lo tenían en ese lugar.

Y Kumai-san estaba dispuesta a invertir las pequeñas cantidades que dejaba de percibir por regalar comida al felino si tenía el placer de espiar a la parejita.

Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento...

–¿Aquel día me dijiste que estabas con alguien, verdad? ¿Cómo es?

Era tan fácil inventarse un pasado. La chica era atractiva e interesante, y él ni siquiera tenía algo concreto con Tsukishima más allá de hablar sobre muchas cosas.

El "no estarás disponible para él en mucho tiempo" que le había advertido Kenma meses atrás revoloteaba siempre por su mente. Los corazones de los hombres en definitiva son muy volubles, sin embargo, ahora más que nunca Kuroo era consciente de que significaba la palabra traición.

Arrancar un pedazo del alma de Tsukki sin ninguna clase de piedad y hacerlo pasar por su mismo dolor a cambio de felicidad extra era algo que le parecía infinitamente repulsivo. Él podía ser un muchacho que no conocía gran cosa del mundo de los adultos, pero su decisión era mucho más firme que una mirada bonita en tiempos de debilidad.

–Sí, hay un chico de cabellos de oro al cual quiero casi con locura –dijo con satisfacción–. Me ha embrujado de alguna forma con sus ojos de niño altivo, pero vive en Sendai.

Shiho se extrañó bastante de que alguien tan apuesto en el sentido masculino de la palabra pudiera expresarse así de otro hombre, pero que importaba, la fastidiaba más que su madre seguiría con su tradición de hostigarla cuando lo acabara descubriendo.

–Puede parecer frio, inocente y formalito pero sé que hay fuego dentro de él, y vaya que si quema.

–¿Hablas con él, por lo menos?

–Sí, casi todas las noches.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca vas a verlo?

–No puedo verlo ahora

–Sendai no está tan lejos, ¿sabes?

–No sé. Hice muchas cosas estúpidas la última vez que lo vi y han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que...

–Si lo estás deseando. Tienes unas cosas Kuro... Mira, entiendo lo de tus padres pero... las penas, o te haces con ellas o ellas se hacen contigo.

El pelinegro solo la miraba fijamente.

–Pase lo que pase no deja de ser tu vida Kuro. Tú siempre ve con la cabeza bien alta.

La chica levantó su puño en señal de pelea para animarlo y Kuroo sonrió, con un poco de tranquilidad.

–Te dije que no sintieras pena por mí, Shiho.

.

.

.

Minutos después, Kuroo sintió un aroma muy particular desde el mismo momento en que Kumai-san salió de la cocina. Apenas pudo contener la saliva y sus ojos abrieron como platos al ver lo que ahora descansaba frente a sus ojos.

–Sanma Shioyaki para el caballero.

Pescado Sanma asado con sal, gloria bendita que no había degustado desde hacía demasiado tiempo para ser verdad.

Kumai-san había conseguido extraer de los interrogatorios su comida favorita, Kuroo sabía que ellas lo vendían pero sus deseos siempre fueron aplacados por el precio que tenía en el menú, solo mil setecientos cincuenta yenes, más del triple de lo que se podía permitir. Servírselo así sin más era un golpe muy rudo.

–Anda, come Kuro, sin pena. -dijo la señora, estando a la expectativa.

Kuroo, como un pequeño gatito se acercaba temeroso con sus palillos a aquella trampa de sabor pero con suma crueldad Shiho apartó el plato de su vista.

–Si no te molesta madre, algo como esto preferiría que se lo gane –dijo poniendo su bandana roja sobre la mesa, en señal de ofrecimiento–. Si el señorito angustiado quiere ensuciar sus manos, claro está.

Tanto Kuroo como la señora se sorprendieron ante la proposición.

–Pues, si nos vendría bien una mano pero...

–¿Quieres que trabaje aquí? –preguntó Kuroo.

–Te vendría bien para lo tuyo, ¿no? Vas a cobrar de todas formas –dijo Shiho con complacencia.

En el rostro Kuroo se dibujó algo que parecía ser una sonrisa honesta.

–Trato hecho –dijo abalanzándose sobre el plato.

Pero como la chica ya tenía calada su malicia, logró quitarlo a tiempo.

–No Kuro, esto va a ser mí cena.

–¡Shiho, dámelo!

–Hija, si lo preparé para él...

.

.

.

–Y por eso a partir de mañana solo podré escribirte mensajes, a menos que pueda escapar para hablar.

–No lo hagas, no querrás que te echen el primer día.

–¿Crees que sería tan tonto de dejarme atrapar?

Al otro lado de la línea, Tsukishima se aferraba al teléfono sin saber que decirle, estaba feliz por él pero no quería dejar de escucharlo...

–¿De verdad lo piensas? Eres malo conmigo, Tsukki. –dijo en broma.

–No... Solo... Voy a extrañar esto, Kuro –dijo entre dientes con su tradicional seriedad.

–Yo también.

Esa noche, aunque la despedida fue algo triste, Kuroo pudo dormir en paz. En un par de semanas, una bandana roja había comenzado a transformar algunos de sus sueños, sin embargo ahora el más brillante de todos quizás no estaban tan lejos como pensaba.

.

.

.

Cerca de medianoche Kumai-san contaba lo que se había hecho de caja en todo el día mientras Shiho terminaba de dar una última limpieza a las mesas.

–Solo le podemos dar el mínimo, ¿crees que le moleste?

–Nah, parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

–Que astuta eres, Shiho.

–¿Por qué?

–No hay mejor forma de amarrarlo que tenerlo a diario junto a ti.

–Mamá, por favor...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ondea llameante, bandera roja. Preside el camino que quiero dibujar.<em> «_Fritz Brügel - Die Arbeiter von Wien_»

* * *

><p>Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá algo mucho más concreto sobre la pareja que nos ocupa ;D<p>

No creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar, tengo bastante claros los siguientes dos capítulos. Por lo demás, sé que fue más como un capítulo de transición pero no me parecía muy realista solo saltarme las cosas. Espero no haber aburrido.

Sus reviews motivan mucho, de veras xD

Hasta otra.


	4. Rondas de Mozos

_Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Furudate Haruichi._

_Resumen__: Rondas, magia y fantasías de la noche. _

* * *

><p><strong>『<em>Rondas de Mozos<em>****』**

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas pocas semanas para que Kuroo pudiera conseguir lo necesario para un viaje corto a Sendai. Trabajar por mil yenes la hora era poco pero hacia maravillas para su presupuesto personal. El poder costearse la mayoría de sus gastos lo tenía más animado últimamente, sin embargo, esa noche en el Kumaiya había otra cosa que añadía ansiedad a la formula.<p>

–Ustedes creen que yo nací ayer.

–No es mentira, solo va a visitar a su mamá –dijo Shiho intentando cubrir a Kuroo.

El chico no aceptó ni desmintió nada, solo sonreía nerviosamente mientras Kumai-san acomodaba un poco su pelo para que no pareciera tan desordenado.

–¿Tan contento, arreglado y perfumado? Claro... Si por lo menos te esforzaras más en disimular lo nervioso que vas –dijo riéndose la vieja señora.

–No voy a eso, Kumai-san, pero sigue siendo un secreto.

La ya de por si animada señora había rejuvenecido un poco más al tener por empleado a aquel chico. No tardó mucho en adoptar al gato abandonado tratándolo como si fuera de la familia. Podría decirse que simplemente se tomaba muchas confianzas con la gente, no obstante, a Kuroo le agradaba su forma de ser.

–Si no te logras calmar esto ayudará –dijo sacando de la barra una pequeña botella como si de contrabando se tratara– Anda, guárdalo.

–Mamá, todavía no puede...

–No seas aguafiestas Shiho, hoy es un día especial –dijo mientras seguía acicalándolo.

Kuroo no se iba a echar para atrás ante tal ofrecimiento, y de todas formas no esperaba que fuera la gran cosa. Aceptó agradecido el regalo y cuando todo estuvo preparado ambas mujeres le desearon suerte en su pequeña batalla.

–Bien, regreso pasado mañana.

–¡Cuídate!

Vestido con una camiseta negra, un pantalón igual de oscuro y una vieja sudadera roja. Tomó su mochila y dio comienzo a su viaje. Las dos mujeres que dejó atrás lo siguieron con la mirada.

–Mala suerte por ti, Shiho. Si tuviera treinta años menos un chico tan atractivo no se me escapaba así como así.

–Déjalo así, no es un mal chico pero simplemente no podría competir, ¿No lo ves?

–No te preocupes, que se le va a hacer... es lo más normal que tenga a alguien –dijo Kumai-san con resignación– peor sería que se metiera a monje en un templo o que se liara con un chico...

–Eh... Bueno... dejémoslo así... –respondió su hija, evitando verla directamente.

Un breve momento de silencio las envolvió a ambas.

–¿...Eh?

Shiho fue salvada por el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta del restaurante, un nuevo cliente acababa de entrar.

–¡Bienvenido!

–¿Es en serio?

.

.

.

Había pocas personas en el tren, una joven azafata ofreció té y sabanas al chico pelinegro para que sobrellevara las seis horas que restaban del viaje. Las vistas nocturnas de las afueras de la ciudad se sucediendo a toda velocidad por la ventana. Kuroo tenía sueño, pero su cabeza no lo dejaba descansar. Recostado sobre el frio vidrio, meditaba en silencio sobre lo que estaba por hacer.

Ya había preparado una excusa para justificar su visita pero ese no era el problema. Quería ser serio esta vez, afrontar a Tsukishima honestamente y dejarle claras sus intenciones. El sentimentalismo meloso no era lo suyo y aunque ya sabia la facilidad con la que podía echar por tierra acciones demasiado planificadas era inevitable pensarlo más de una vez.

Contaba con su confianza, no iba a ser necesario forzar nada y después de tantas noches hablando o enviándose mensajes creía que era el momento de preguntar, sin embargo "_confesarse_" por mucho que lo quisiera, no dejaba de ser algo complicado.

El solo hecho de mencionar la palabra ahuyentaría a Tsukishima, e incluso él lo consideraba algo demasiado ceremonioso e innecesario. ¿Por qué la gente no podría simplemente darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás y actuar en consecuencia?

Para bien o para mal, se había enamorado del príncipe de la torre de marfil. Si el príncipe guardaba silencio, hablar era deber del demonio.

«_De todos modos... ¿Qué más podría pasar_?» Pensó, mientras sonreía adormecido.

.

.

.

El tren llegó a Sendai cerca de las tres de la mañana. Aunque faltara poco más de un mes para el verano las frías noches del norte encrespaban la piel de cualquiera. La estación estaba desierta y a pesar de haber logrado sacarle la dirección de la casa del rubio a su ex-capitán faltaban muchas horas para que fuera adecuado aparecer por allá.

No le quedaba suficiente dinero para rentar una habitación y como no conocía a nadie más en ese lugar, tendría que pasar la noche ahí.

Al ver que en la máquina expendedora de la estación no había café ni nada caliente recordó el "_regalo_" que Kumai-san le dio. La pequeña botella no tenía ninguna marca, sin embargo, resultaba bastante obvio lo que contenía.

«_Bueno, en varios sitios lo usan todo el tiempo para entrar en calor..._»

Saber muchas cosas sobre países lejanos era información completamente inútil hasta que simplemente se daba la oportunidad, sin embargo, siempre le había dado alguna que otra idea extraña. Abrió la botella y bebió un poco.

Era fuerte, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado, y después de tragar solo pudo expulsar por su nariz el calor del fuego líquido que acababa de ingresar a su sistema.

Un rato más tarde, en su solitario aburrimiento que ni la música de su móvil podía abreviar, pasó de repasar las costumbres de bebida eslavas a pensar en alguna manera de sorprender a Tsukishima cuando llegara a su casa. La gélida brisa nocturna le hizo beber un poco más.

No quería quedarse dormido en la banca que lo apoyaba, pero la madrugada y la soledad hicieron que el pesar que trataba de encerrar dentro de sí mismo comenzara a abrirse paso en sus pensamientos.

Ni era la primera vez que lo invadian sus malos recuerdos ni seria la ultima. Debía ser fuerte y soportar. Estando solo, ¿qué otra opcion tenia?.

Al asimilar el tercer y último trago que daba de si aquel casco, era un poco notorio en sus mejillas que ser alto y corpulento no te da el metabolismo de un ruso. De lamentarse, comenzó a caer en cuenta de algunos detalles muy relevantes. ¿Por qué debía quedarse si o si en la estación? Tsukki era su amigo, era alguien a quien quería mucho y habían hecho tantas cosas juntos...

Ya no sentía frio, ni pesar, solo quedaba grabada en su cara malicia en forma de sonrisa.

«_Los ángeles tendrían que acompañar las noches de los necesitados ¿verdad?_»

.

.

.

Tsukishima estaba particularmente intranquilo esa noche. Kuroo llevaba varios días sin llamar y ciertos deseos solían apoderarse de su cabeza cada vez que lo extrañaba. Estaba aprendiendo que la soledad no era tan buena compañera como tontamente había dado por hecho siempre.

«_¿Por qué?_» Se preguntaba, por qué tenía que ser él quien se asomara intempestivamente en sus pensamientos. Era molesto, era fastidioso que fuera él precisamente quien despertara ese lado suyo.

Recordar su mirada seria mientras se lo comía a besos, el vapor que manaba de sus cuerpos, las manos de Kuroo extendiéndose hasta los más ocultos rincones de su cuerpo... y después recrear en su imaginación que hubiera pasado después si aquel día se dejaba llevar...

«_Esto es patético_» pensó con cierta vergüenza.

Quizás no lo eran, quizás si, y por ello eran la clase de deseos que más enterrados estaban dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, esa noche esos sentimientos querían salir a la superficie. Que los adolescentes del género masculino independientemente de su frialdad fueran igual de calientes en ese aspecto no jugaba a su favor.

«_¿Crees en la magia?_» rezaba el mensaje que había recibido del pelinegro hacía un rato.

Sabía que lo que pasaba en su cuerpo no era más que la reacción de un cóctel de químicos en su cerebro que no tenían nada de mágico, pero eso no hacía que su fuego interno quemara menos. Otros, diríamos que los sentimientos se expresan de formas un tanto aleatorias. De todas maneras el amor romántico siempre nace del deseo, ¿o no?

Bajó sus pantaloncillos lo suficiente para deslizar su ligeramente sudorosa mano dentro de aquel lugar. Cerró sus ojos, y respiró suavemente mientras reproducía las fantasías que habían nacido desde aquella tarde con Kuroo, despacio, como le gustaba, iba consolidando su ritmo alrededor de su miembro.

«_Tú... hah..._» entreabrió sus ojos para intentar ver las incoherencias que Kuroo seguía escribiendo, ya era tarde poder para calmarse con tan poco. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, dominado por la excitación y su respiración se entrecortaba por momentos. La realidad a su alrededor comenzaba a dar mil y una vueltas...

Pero un golpe seco de algo que entró por su ventana lo alertó y ello desvaneció del todo la nube en que se hallaba montado. Muy agitado, se levantó para ver que rayos había pasado.

Aún tenía el móvil en su mano izquierda, y observando una mochila extraña tirada en el piso, volteó a ver el mensaje que hacia un momento le acababa de llegar.

«_Quisiera convertirme en hiedra y poder trepar por las paredes. Y entrar en tu habitación para ver como duermes._»

«_¿Qué rayos es esto...?_»

–¡Tsukki!

Ese grito era inconfundible y no se estaba cortando ni un poco. Un demonio, la inminente calamidad rondaba fuera de su casa.

–¡Ven, Tsukki! –volvió a gritar.

El rubio se asomó a la ventana y Kuroo estaba parado ahí abajo saludándolo con ambas manos y una amplia sonrisa. La tensión en la mirada de incredulidad de Tsukishima no tenía límite alguno.

Aquella bebida no era lo suficientemente inflamable como para inhibirlo del todo y hacerlo ponerse a cantar a grito pelado, pero es que Tsukishima simplemente no salía y había que llamarlo.

–¡_¿_Que demonios haces aquí?! –gritó, aunque reprimía la mayor parte del ruido.

–¡Quería verte!

–¡_¿_Verme?! ¡¿A estas horas!

–¡Y estás tan encantador como siempre!

–¡Shhh! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el mundo!

–¡Eh, que se callen dice! ¡Shhh! –Kuroo, sin perder su sonrisa, puso su dedo indice en su boca para acallar una multitud inexistente que al parecer estaba contrariando la voluntad de su ángel.

«_No me jodas, Kuroo..._»

–¡Hey, Tsukki!, ¡¿Adónde vas?!

Ya no hubo respuesta, Tsukishima estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa a toda velocidad... para cerrar su maldita boca antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie ahí, y tampoco se veía a nadie alejándose por las calles. Cerró y volvió a su habitación para ponerse algo más adecuado para la noche y salir a buscarlo.

Cuando entró a su cuarto de nuevo, el demonio negro se abalanzó sobre su espalda.

–La magia no existe, no estabas dormido... –Susurró a su oído.

Tsukishima no gritó con todas sus fuerzas solo porque el susto de sentir los brazos de semejante bestia cayendo sobre sus hombros fue de dimensiones astronómicas.

–¡_¿_Cómo rayos entraste?! –gritó suprimiendo la voz.

–No deberías dejar abierta esa ventana.

Kuroo lo abrazó, y mientras más fuerza hacía su corazón se sentía más aliviado. El rubio no resistió el peso y ambos cayeron arrodillados al piso. El pelinegro restregaba su nariz contra su cuello, como si de abrazar a un peluche se tratara.

–¿Estás loco? Bájate... –dijo usando sus manos para alejar su cara.

Kuroo no estaba muy consciente, pero del contacto de la palma de sus manos empujando con fuerza su nariz, alcanzó a sentir un peculiar aroma que conocía muy bien.

–Estabas jugando contigo mismo ¿verdad?

–¡N-no! ¡Que te hagas a un lado...!

Tsukishima fue dejando de quejarse poco a poco hasta quedar rojo como un tomate. En su estado, las caricias y las exhalaciones alrededor de su cuello eran una delicia, sin embargo, llegó el momento en que Kuroo también dejó de moverse. Se quedó dormido enroscado a su fuente de calor.

.

.

.

Después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarlo y echarlo sobre su cama, Kuroo parecía seguir profundamente dormido. Su boca estaba entreabierta y una tenue línea de saliva se deslizaba desde la comisura de sus labios. Tsukishima todavía no había resuelto su "situación" y su cuerpo en ningún momento dejó de recordárselo. Se comía con los ojos al indefenso muchacho y en su desajustada cabeza rondaba una tentadora decisión.

«_No se dará cuenta..._»

...

«_...No, nadie lo sabrá..._»

Se quitó sus anteojos y se sentó sobre la cama. Aproximándose sigilosamente a los labios de Kuroo comenzó a explorar su rostro con sus dedos. Se acercó y paso suavemente su lengua sobre ellos antes de comenzar a besar de verdad. Lo hacía despacio, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo, intentando al mismo tiempo evitar cortar la respiración de Kuroo para que no despertara.

Aquello era como un dulce adictivo, justo el mismo sabor que recordaba, mezclado con un aroma que lo embriagaba un poco más.

Repentinamente, Kuroo atrapó a Tsukishima entre sus brazos y lo hizo caer a su lado. El pelinegro, aun dormido, se había reclinado sobre él.

Era pesado y Kuroo se asía con fuerza a su cuello y a su espalda. Tsukishima, por un lado, estaba escandalizado en aquella extraña posición pero también estar entre sus brazos era más excitante que cualquiera de sus difusas fantasías. Sintió de cerca la respiración del otro, y los latidos de su corazón. Era muy sofocante y no podía liberarse de su agarre, sin embargo ¿Era realmente necesario hacerlo?

La puerta a un mundo que estaba reacio a traspasar estaba frente a él, y aunque al principio tuvo miedo de dar el paso pudo más su cuerpo que su razón. Siguió deleitándose poco a poco con aquella delicia surgida de la noche.

Daba lo mismo que Kuroo se despertara por alguno de sus acalorados besos o por los convulsos movimientos de su mano, daba igual si alguno de sus padres giraba la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto para descubrirlo en esa penosa situación. Mientas se ahogaba en inaudibles gemidos se podía concluir, que incluso para un chico como él tentar un poco a la suerte y dejarse llevar por la magia es una opción posible si la marea del deseo era lo suficientemente profunda.

.

.

.

Unas cuantas horas después, Tsukishima despertó. Al estar menos "_agitado_" la manera en que veía las cosas era radicalmente diferente. Kuroo seguía a su lado cuando comenzó a caer en la cuenta que había quedado dormido en sus brazos después de descargar sus "_ánimos_". Fue peor la vergüenza cuando notó el olor a saliva que impregnaba los rostros de ambos.

Rápidamente se soltó y se puso sus anteojos. Estando de pie, atemorizado de sí mismo, vio fijamente al gato que ronroneaba plácidamente sobre su cama y los rastros de la noche anterior que yacían resecos sobre la palma de su mano. Sus deseos lo habían inhibido hasta ese nivel y el joven rubio se sintió muy incómodo con ello. Tampoco quería salir de su cuarto, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo manejar las cosas si sus padres habían descubierto esa escena mientras dormía.

Su garganta tragaba en seco mientras en su mente revoloteaban todas las posibles consecuencias de su no tan inocua pasión, sin embargo, tomó el valor suficiente para salir de aquel lugar. Se encontró con un pasillo desierto, sin ningún ruido de fondo. Al parecer nadie más que él había despertado. Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño para limpiar de su cuerpo cualquier evidencia que pudiera delatarlo. La pequeña gota de suerte que tuvo esa mañana apenas fue un pequeño alivio para su revuelto corazón mientras nuevas interrogantes atenazaban su cabeza.

«_¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?_»

«_¿Qu___é _demonios hace Kuroo aquí?_»

«_¿Por qué...?_»

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Una música te llena el pensamiento, cuando el deseo, se hace violento.<em> «_Raffaella Carrà - Lola_»

* * *

><p>Deberia vaguear menos y escribir más... aunque después acabe estresandome porque sale más texto del planeado y no encuentre por donde cortar. Pero bueno, si les gusta, no me quejaré xD<p>

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Hasta otra.


	5. A Mano Cambiada

_Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Furudate Haruichi._

_Resumen__: __Miradas, sospechas, y pretenciosas promesas._

* * *

><p><strong>『<em>A Mano Cambiada<em>****』**

* * *

><p>¡Bam!<p>

Los remates del chico de cabello naranja podían ir a la velocidad que quisieran pero los cada día más refinados bloqueos asesinos de Tsukishima se estaban convirtiendo en todo un fastidio.

–¡Kageyama! ¡Otra vez!

–Oye... tranquilo, no te emociones tanto.

–¡Otra vez! Tiene que haber una forma...

Ver como el enanito se quemaba la cabeza hacía que la vieja expresión desinteresada de Tsukishima se cubriera con un brillo malévolo. Estaba más animado por esa pequeña rivalidad, y aunque esa oscura sonrisa malvada no hacía más que infundir el terror en los chicos de primero, Hinata no le tenía nada de miedo.

Kuroo, entretanto, conversaba con Ukai sobre algo que a él le costó mucho aprender.

–Puede ser útil, más para Kageyama por ser un armador, pero que tú lo hayas hecho si es una locura.

–¿Pero crees que sería conveniente que él lo haga?

–Tendría que mejorar su fuerza, su dirección al rematar, su juego de pies, practicar como un poseso... la pregunta es si en realidad crees que alguien normal podría conseguirlo.

–La pregunta es si dejarás que se lo enseñe –dijo Kuroo con astucia.

–Pues, depende, quizás pueda funcionar... –respondió con sumo interés el joven entrenador.

.

.

.

–Nishinoya, Hinata, Yamaguchi y Narita, ocupen el lado derecho, Kageyama, ve con Kuroo al izquierdo.

Todos se preguntaban que rayos era lo que Ukai quería que vieran, mientras Kuroo solo dio un par de instrucciones secretas al armador que lo veía con suspicacia.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, no te preocupes.

Mientras Kageyama lanzaba, Kuroo corrió hacia adelante, saltó y golpeo con fuerza con su mano izquierda. La defensa se lanzó por la derecha y ninguno se esperó que pasara con tanta facilidad, aunque Nishinoya logró desviar el balón al final.

–Eso fue duro –dijo Ukai.

–Bien, Kuroo es zurdo, ¿Eso es lo especial que querías que viéramos? –dijo Tsukishima a modo que todos le escucharan.

–Eh, que todavía falta –contestó Kuroo tranquilo ante el sablazo del rubio.

–Solo cubran el lado izquierdo, no pierdan de vista su brazo –dijo Nishinoya para sus tres compañeros.

–¿Están listos?

Kageyama elevó el balón más abajo que antes, directo a la mano derecha de Kuroo, y el golpe con la diestra fue todavía más fuerte que el anterior. Solo Hinata, por confundir la izquierda con la derecha, pudo pararlo.

–¡Sorprendente! –grito Hinata, ignorando el leve ardor en su mano.

–Imposible... –dijeron incrédulos casi todos los demás.

Y Tsukishima simplemente se quedó callado, pues además de quedar en evidencia era mejor eso antes que aceptar en público su interés por algo que dentro de un partido ni siquiera él habría detectado.

.

.

.

Tantos meses sin jugar y se sentía tan genial como el primer día cuando todavía era un mocoso escurridizo sin ley.

No fue uno de los cinco mejores de Japón como Bokuto ni había obtenido ninguna beca de deportes, así que tuvo que trabajarse su entrada a la universidad como cualquier otra persona. Esperaba unirse al club de voleibol de su universidad porque seguro sería divertido para pasar el rato pero al final en su casa pasó lo que pasó.

Jugar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en la vida, pero también era consciente que no eran tiempos de ir a lo suyo haciendo gastos extras y pasando sus tiempos libres en entrenamientos. Nunca le gustó ser carga de nadie, y no le apetecía empezar a serlo en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Tsukishima tenía otras cuestiones con las que lidiar ademas del que hacer cuando le entraban ganas de "_pensar discretamente_" en su demonio de la oscuridad.

Ya no se quedaba atrás y podía seguir el ritmo del resto de sus compañeros, y, a base de largos entrenamientos y de un montón de momentos incómodos, su cerrada personalidad había comenzado a abrirse a los demás.

–¿Y de qué me serviría esto? –preguntó a su nuevo mentor.

–Pues... además de rematar, mejorarías tu percepción espacial, tu fuerza y tu coordinación, y podrías responder mejor a los balones sin importar como vengan.

Tsukishima prestaba atención, ya no disimulaba su interés ni un poco.

–Ukai dice que es una locura, pero si tú crees que puedes conseguirlo, creo que te será muy útil, pero no te obligues, tú mejor que nadie sabes los límites de tu propio cuerpo.

Kuroo resultaba más atractivo cuando se desenvolvía amablemente dando consejos a los demás, era paciente, educado, y sabía cómo animar. Le guiaba, movía sus brazos, y Tsukishima se dejaba.

–Comienza por usar solo tu mano izquierda para todo, una vez y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que el proceso de tu mente llamando a tus músculos sea casi instantáneo.

Tsukishima entendía las instrucciones casi de inmediato, sentar las bases de los nuevos movimientos era lo complicado. Lo exageradamente amanerado e inútil que se sentía usando solo la mano izquierda era lo peor, pero el rubio sabía que debía haber una forma de dominar aquel arte, y con tal de superar a ese demonio, por más problemático que fuera, todo era excitante.

–En unos meses, cuando aprendas a correr usando ambas piernas, solo tendrías que comenzar tus carreras desde la derecha y rematar con la izquierda, o viceversa, juegas a confundir y la defensa nunca sabe por dónde les vas a salir. Como es fácil para ti notar lo que sucede a tu alrededor sabrás sacarle provecho. Quizás no logres la perfección hasta dentro de un año, pero es un arma interesante, ¿no crees?

Tsukishima lo veía embelesado y hacia mil y una preguntas, como niño chico con un juguete nuevo. Si, uno muy terrible y que le quedaba como un guante, pero con el mismo aire de inocencia.

–Cuando lancen un ataque sincronizado te convertirás en un verdadero peligro, aunque por fuerza debes trabajar tu confianza con el rey, y con el enanito para ser más eficaz. Y será todavía peor si dominas el aprender a saltar después que la barrera contraria lo haga.

–Sí, lo entiendo...

.

.

.

–Esos dos están tan pegados que da miedo –dijo Kageyama.

«_Si, demasiado... cerca._»

–Yamaguchi ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos esos dos? –preguntó Hinata.

–Ni idea, estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

–Si tú no lo sabes definitivamente es muy extraño.

–Aunque Tsukki mantenga siempre un perfil bajo siempre ha buscado mejorar.

–Bueno, quizás tengas razón.

–¡Hey, Yamaguchi, ven a sacar!

El saque con salto flotante de Yamaguchi también se estaba convirtiendo en un arma tan certera que cuando era bien ejecutada nadie estaba ni por cerca de poder recibir.

El chico de las pecas estaba muy orgulloso de ello, ya no se desenvolvía de forma rígida ni nerviosa como antes, y estaba muy feliz de poder jugar siempre junto a todos los demás.

Pero ese día, desde el momento mismo en que los vio entrar juntos, hubo algo que no le dejó de molestar.

«_No le des más vueltas, no pasa nada.»_

.

.

.

Estaba anocheciendo y Kuroo se despedía de Ukai y de la pareja de genios-tontos, con quienes ya había hecho buenas migas. Tsukishima en cambio, tenía delante a dos de los seres que más quebraderos de cabeza le daban.

–Sí, ve a dejar a tu "_amigo_" a la estación –dijo Tanaka pasándole la mano de abajo a arriba por su pelo.

–Nos encargamos nosotros del resto, "_Tsukki_" –replicó Nishinoya, soportando la risa.

Era tan placentero tener la oportunidad de devolverle aunque sea un poco de todos sus comentarios sarcásticos, sin embargo, ahí estaba Ennoshita para ponerlos en cintura como Sawamura hizo en su tiempo.

Yamaguchi no dijo nada, pues no sabía cómo defenderlo. Era extraño que Tsukishima solo se hubiera quedado quieto sin contestar siendo igual o el doble de ácido que siempre.

En el fondo, no sabía cómo manejar el hecho que Tsukishima estuviera tan distante, y que se hubiera acercado tanto a otra persona sin que él lo supiera.

–Tsukki –llamó al rubio– recuerda que iré a tu casa más tarde.

–¿Más tarde?

–Los ejercicios de química ¿Recuerdas?

–Ah, sí... es verdad –respondió extrañado.

–Entonces, nos vemos en un rato, Tsukki.

–Adiós, Yamaguchi.

El rubio se fue con Kuroo y todos los demás ya estaban a lo suyo otra vez, hablando animadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Unos recogían el equipo, otros comenzaban a limpiar, todos menos uno, que siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

«_¿Tsukki, qué ha pasado contigo?_»

.

.

.

–¿Por qué no me quisiste presentar a tus padres? –dijo Kuroo en tono de broma mientras iba junto a Tsukishima.

–¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Llama la próxima vez que planees hacer esto, por favor.

–Está bien, está bien.

Llevaban caminando un buen rato por las silenciosas calles de esa zona poco ajetreada de la ciudad.

–¿Cómo se te ocurrió utilizar tu otra mano de esa forma? –preguntó el rubio.

–Pues, cuando comencé a jugar con Kenma quería ser el mejor en algo que los demás no pudieran hacer.

–Entonces, ¿Todo comenzó porque obligaste a Kenma a lanzarte balones?

–¿Eh? No, él lo hizo para que dejara de hostigarlo, que es distinto –dijo satisfecho por su inofensiva maldad– y ya ves... valió la pena.

–¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Kuroo se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

–A todos nos gusta tener algo por lo que podamos sentirnos orgullosos, creo...

–Pues, toca matarse a practicar, supongo.

–Seh, en resumen.

–Ya veré si lo hago –dijo despreocupado.

–No me importa si lo haces o no lo haces, siempre que "_lo hagas_" conmigo –dijo Kuroo susurrando a su oído.

Tsukishima chocó contra el rígido brazo que el pelinegro había extendido repentinamente a la altura de su estómago para bloquearlo. El rubio se sorprendió tanto por la insinuación como por el oscuro velo de intimidad que los cubrió.

–Que idiota eres... –se quejó.

–Quizás lo sea, pero te lo digo en serio.

Kuroo sonreía, pero había algo más en su mirada. Algo que Tsukishima conocía y recordaba muy bien.

–No, tch, no...

Kuroo lo tomó de su brazo para que no escapara, y fijó sus ojos de lince directo en las pupilas de su joven presa.

–¿De todos los lugares tiene que ser aquí...?

«_Por qué siempre sabes qué hacer cuando quiero irme..._»

–No pretendo nada... –dijo con una voz suave pero dedicada– solo quiero que sepas una cosa. Te quiero, de verdad te quiero, y quiero saber si tú sientes algo parecido...

Una paradójica incomodidad los acosaba, disimulaban sus miedos como mejor podían y ese temor, a la vez, no les permitía apartar la mirada del otro.

«_Esto es tan estúpidamente extraño como la última vez..._»

–Kuroo... –dijo suavemente el rubio– ¿Por qué yo?

«_¿Por qué me has visto a mí, por qué me retas a enfrentarme a mis problemas, por qué tanta insistencia, por qué de entre todos... yo?_»

–No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras... –contestó Kuroo mientras entrelazaba lentamente sus dedos con los de Tsukishima.

«_¿Por qué eres tan diferente a los demás? Solo quise ayudarte pero revolviste todo dentro de mí. Definitivamente eres alguien especial. Déjame ver más..._»

–¿Tú sabrías describir cómo te sientes ahora?

«_No quiero seguir luchando contra lo que siento. ¿Para qué seguirlo negando frente a él...?_»

Pensamientos como balas trazadoras silbaban dentro de sus cabezas, palabras que no alcanzarían sus bocas pues ambos eran de los que guardan recelosos esa clase de ideas dentro de sus almas, sin embargo, la forma tan profunda en la que ambos se miraban les hacía entender la magnitud de los deseos que albergaban el uno por el otro.

–¿Quieres confiar en mí? Quisiera escucharlo de tu boca... –dijo atrayendo la mano del rubio a su boca para besarla.

–¿De ángel he sido degradado a príncipe, eh?

–Seas mi ángel o mi príncipe, si no me dices lo que en verdad piensas, no lo voy a poder entender.

Aunque no eran pocas las chicas que se habían intentado acercar a él, de forma superficial como siempre dio por hecho, nunca como en ese momento se sintió tan proclive a acceder a los sentimientos de alguien más, aunque fueran los de ese tipo.

–No me importaría ser solo tuyo, si así lo quieres...

Al escuchar esas palabras tan cerca de sus oídos, Tsukishima apretó asustado la mano de su demonio. Kuroo quería acercarse más pero temía echarlo todo a perder.

Se armó un nudo en su garganta y dio un beso en el entrecejo de su ángel rubio.

Acceder a entregarse, tan difícil como parece, ahí donde el silencio suele decir más o ser más letal que cualquier proclama...

–Entiendo, Tsukki...

«_Esto no va bien…_»

Tsukishima sintió como el otro soltaba de a poco su mano y se separaba. Impulsivamente, sin premeditación alguna, le haló con fuerza hacia él.

Sus piernas temblaban, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su cabeza hervía de calor, sin embargo, estaba dando el beso más profundo y aparatoso de su corta existencia. Kuroo apenas alcanzaba a mirarlo mientras el rubio lo jalonaba y con dificultad se plantaba contra esa lengua tan voraz. Admirado por tal atrevimiento, solo pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio, para dejarse hacer y disfrutar.

Y fue mágico, en verdad. Todas las preocupaciones del corazón del joven de cabellos negros se desvanecieron por un momento en aquella chispa de desinhibición. ¿Como si lo tocara un ángel? Tal vez, lo seguro es que al despegar sus bocas, el rubio no sabía bajo que piedra meterse.

Kuroo, agravando la natural vergüenza, pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Tsukishima exactamente como su ángel lo había hecho la noche anterior.

–Ayer y ahora... tu lengua es fabulosa, Tsukki.

–Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que...?

–Me dejaste un tanto... necesitado. ¿Sabes?

Tsukishima no sabía cómo recogerse por el terrible poder lo constreñía. Y su pareja de fechorías era capaz percibirlo.

–No es nada que deba avergonzarte, Tsukki –dijo topándose a su cara sin dejar de mirarlo– ni eso, ni cualquier otra cosa que pueda enseñarte.

La llama de la provocación devolvió un saludable filo a la tímida mirada de Tsukishima.

–Una cosa... es que quiera tener algo contigo, y otra que tenga algo que aprender de ti –dijo el rubio todavía tratando de esconder su deseo.

–Ohoho... ¿Mi príncipe tiene algo que enseñarme...? –Dijo con altas expectativas– A ver... ¿Qué más tienes para mostrar?

–No me llames así... solo... ven otra vez...

A pesar de todas las circunstancias, sin saber hasta qué punto, y aunque hubiera sido solo por unos minutos, Tsukishima había convertido a Kuroo el ser más feliz de todo el universo. Y a pesar de que tenía miedo a amarrarse a un nuevo orgullo, a algo que parecía más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido antes, contradictoriamente le hacía sentirse muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

El querer pero no querer al que siempre se había obligado para protegerse desde aquel día terrible poco a poco se disolvía en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, la diosa Fortuna, como la luna, es una rueda de eternos cambios. Una diosa tan poderosa que así como regala un poco de felicidad a un par de almas desdichadas, puede disponer con crueldad de cualquier corazón que haya cometido hasta la más insignificante equivocación.

Y esa noche, uno en especial, cayó una vez más bajo su mal aura, al dirigir sus pasos allá donde nunca debió estar, y por voltear sus ojos allá donde nunca debió mirar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Acaso eres un ángel para que acercarse a ti sea tan terrible?<em> «_Ibn Zerhani_»

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto, lo del ambidextrismo de Kuroo es real, aunque en la primera pasada del manga no me di cuenta. xD<p>

Lo siento por no poder actualizar tan rápido, y me temo que así será los próximos meses por la universidad y porque a veces, aunque tenga la idea, simplemente no fluyen las palabras.

Gracias por leer, y hasta otra.


End file.
